


Daylight Sinners

by Noid



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, I'm a filthy sinner, Smut, Some Bondage, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 16:25:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13884648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noid/pseuds/Noid
Summary: If you find any mistakes, lemme know! And I don't usually write this kind of stuff, so... HERE. Have some filthy smut, you little sinners~.





	Daylight Sinners

**Author's Note:**

> If you find any mistakes, lemme know! And I don't usually write this kind of stuff, so... HERE. Have some filthy smut, you little sinners~.

This was it. Macmillan Estate. It was a pretty shitty shack, but it held one of the most malevolent rooms that the Entity could have. Descending into this damned red room was almost always a certain death sentence for the survivors. 

But  _they_ loved it. Meg knew this. Every time they wiggled or struggled against them, their arms almost always increased in their strength. It was almost a form of amusement and thirsty sadism that drove them to commit awful act after act.

Meg walked around the basement, feeling the heat of the spot slowly crawling up her back and sinking into her clothes. 

Speaking of... She stuck a hand into her back pocket of her pants to drag out a piece of paper. Crude writing stood out on it in red ink. Or, at least she hoped it was ink but then again nothing would really surprise her. Hell, maybe it was a survivor's. Her nose wrinkled at the thought. 

Footsteps sounded from above on the wood of the shack. She jumped, having not anticipated the lack of heartbeat. Then again, there were no games today, so no one was here to give a warning, much less a care. 

Her knees gradually became jelly as she waited with anticipation for him to show his face. The way his boots hit the staircase with slow precision made her shudder. Usually, the sound of them were rushed. Every time she had been brought to this awful basement, she struggled as hard as she could and they had to use as much speed to their advantage to get them down here. 

The Trapper emerged from the stairs, his steps still slow and deliberate. She could see, from the way his face was angled, the sharp shine of his eyes. With the red hue of this room, she could definitely wonder if his actual eye color was as red as the blood on his weapon. As of now, it was strange to not see him with it, as well as his bear traps. 

As he stood still and faced her, she held up the letter between her fingers. "I got your note. I'm here. So now what?" Despite her best efforts, she felt her cheekbones slowly feel the heat of her own blood. What she still baffled herself with was the idea that he specifically wanted her and her body for beneficial purposes of relief. She wouldn't admit it but with this kind of offer, she was most likely pent up from inaction. After all, it had been...what, months? Months and months with hell chasing after her heels and yet...

For some reason, she trusted him enough to come.

He took a step forward and her heart stuttered out of awful conditioning. Her leg twitched, wanting to make a run for it out of instinct. However, she remained. He took another and she stood still this time, having learned her first lesson.

Her at-ease facade fell away in a heartbeat as he took a sudden run at her.

Meg dug her heels into the dirt, driving her away from the man. He was fast, faster than what she anticipated. Her back hit the wall behind her just as he towered over her, his palm slamming hard into the wood by her head. She wondered if it would break from how hard he hit it.

She watched him carefully, quickly eyeing her escape routes of beneath his arm and then around his open side. He seemed to understand what she was looking at and put up his second hand to the wall, keeping them low to further trap her between him and the wall. Despite the danger, her heart fluttered in sinful excitement. 

The athlete smirked. "What? Afraid I'll run away? So what if I do?" He stepped closer, his knee pressing slowly against her left thigh. Due to this, her innards seemed to heat up as fast as her cheeks. Despite this, she didn't look away from his masked face, that smirk growing in amusement and daring him to move again. 

Slowly, she shifted her feet, granting his knee more freedom to her core if he so pleased to move further. Her hands come up to his mask, feeling the cracks and the twisted wood that made his grin. Despite the dark, she could see his eyes again. They were surprisingly gentle but they still held a primal hunger that caused her stomach to coil. Her hands ran over the split grain once more before she tucked her fingers beneath the mask. 

Once her fingers touched skin, she slowly lifted the mask up and off. He leaned in, making the mask slide off with great ease and leaving her arms propped almost lovingly on his muscled shoulders. His arms moved, shifting away from the wood to wrap around her waist, lifting her hips onto his leg and his lips came up, brushing her jawline. In a way, she was and wasn't surprised that he could hold her up so effortlessly on his knee but what did surprise her was the little neck and jaw kisses she was receiving. Several times, he kissed too lightly, causing her to squirm.

"H-Hey, that's too light," she muttered. "If you do that, it tickles." She bent her neck a bit, avoiding the ticklish feeling his lips left. Funny. She would never have guessed she would be  _tickled_ for fuck's sake. 

"Should I make it painful?" 

His voice made her stomach twist and she looked at him, her cheeks heating up to an embarrassing point. Eyes focused right on her own. For a moment, she lost the will to speak and felt herself stumbling over her own words. His lips pulled up into a smirk and she furthermore had no idea how to respond.

"That face of yours... It's perfect." His knee moved slowly, pressing the seam of her pants slowly against her core. She felt her breath hitch in her throat and her hands twitched, nails faintly gliding across his back. "If it's this easy to make you squirm, then I'll gladly do it. You're curling more away from me here than you are outside." His lips came up to her ear as the position was slowly changed, his hands holding up her back. "I want it all for myself. How sweet of you to comply to my message so willingly."

Her back gently hit the ground but despite the switch to the floor, his knee stayed still and his mouth slowly caressed her ear. Meg tried to find a sassy comeback, almost being unable to speak.

"Oh? Getting a better position?" she teased, removing her hairbands and fluffing her braids out. She didn't want him tugging them out if he got really rough.

He didn't answer. Instead, his lips dipped down against her neck, a hand soon slowly slithering up her shirt and resting just above her bra, causing her to squeak and pull her arms back. His palm easily covered her sternum.

"I want to rip everything from you, to see you most vulnerable," he murmured, clearly feeling her heartbeat with amused patience. "But I'm afraid being discreet is our best friend." 

Slowly, his knee moved, resting outside of her hips and forcing her legs up. His single hand moved from her back to rest on her ankles, pulling them up and over his shoulders. This allowed him to lean in close, looming over her. From here, she could see his arousal and felt the heat between her legs gradually increase. 

As he began to remove her clothing, lifting them off of her with more haste than beforehand, she tucked her ankles together to pluck off her shoes. They hit his back temporarily and then fell to the floor just as her shirt was lifted off. Her athletic bra showed off her cleavage openly. Due to constant activity, it was looser than usual. Remembering this, the athlete sheepishly brought her elbows over her breasts, gritting her teeth as she glanced to the side. 

"If you stare, I swear to God-" A hand viciously grabbed at her right wrist, then moved to grab her left with his fingers before pulling her arms above her head. The second hand grabbed her shirt and began to weave them around the cotton. "Hey, what are you-" Skillfully knotted, he tightened her shirt around her wrists, moving his first hand temporarily to press the shirt knot against the floor.

"I'm going to do what I please. And to answer your second question, I'm doing  _you,_ Meg." 

 _That was about as smooth as a highschooler's comeback,_ she thought, feeling the heat in her face as he slowly slid her pants off. To her embarrassment, she didn't have matching undergarments, causing her to wiggle against his hand sheepishly. Her toes curled slightly as he straightened, looking at her like some sort of prized possession. Slowly, his hand descended from hers, moving to place two fingers against her neck and leave his thumb against her pulse. 

Judging by the sadistic smirk on his lips, he could tell that her pulse was beating hard.

"Excited, are we?" She felt fingers against her panties, causing her face to fully ignite and her hips to wiggle. 

"Are you going to keep teasing me or are you actually going to actually do something?"

She barely got halfway through her sentence before he was shadowing over her again. His hands pressed against her neck and her lower half, gradually asphyxiating her and running his knuckles against her core. He rolled his fingers past her undergarments, slipping his forefinger casually into her. 

Meg rolled her head back with a quick sigh, trying to not give him immediate satisfaction. She could feel the calluses on his fingers from the trials, the constant chases and the wielding of his machete. The way he felt around, Meg could tell he was curious as he curled his finger against her walls and along the upperside. She was almost so focused on his finger that she didn't notice his hand pull from her throat to lift her bra up. 

"H-Hey-" He closed his mouth over hers, muffling her embarrassed complaints with his tongue. Seeing his eyes closed, she let hers fall shut, softly moaning into his mouth as he explored. His finger rolled around, bringing forth small moans while his free hand massaged at her breasts, pinching and pulling with almost child-like interest. 

After some time, his finger moved out, his mouth leaving hers to grapple at her neck. He suckled hard on the skin, causing her to curse and completely forget about his teasing hands. 

"C... Careful! Jesus, if you bite that hard, it  _will_ bruise for everyone to see."

"I don't care anymore." She glanced downward slightly as he made harsh lovebites all across her collarbone, his tongue constantly licking the hollow of her throat. She heard the straps hit the floor with a metallic hum, followed by the rustle of clothing. He pulled away to remove his clothing, revealing his own undergarments that loosely fit his frame but wasn't quite able to conceal his arousal. 

Meg tried not to stare, but it was a little difficult. It was like trying to avoid the elephant in the room. Instead, she focused on the wall beside her, chewing on her lower lip and pulling up the worn skin.

He came back down from standing, having removed his clothing entirely and leaving his entire being as open as she was. Then again, maybe even more so. 

Her panties were removed slowly. He used a single finger to hook the fabric and drag it down painstakingly slowly, causing her to squirm again. 

"Okay, now you're teasing me."

"Not just that," he admitted, "but I also feel the need to observe you for a longer period before our time is over." He looked her over several more times before he dipped down along her stomach, lips brushing her vulnerable belly button. "I need to leave more marks on you. I need to give you bruises everywhere."

She felt him bite hard into her stomach and ribcage, causing her to gasp and hiss. She cursed openly and made more wild movements. Satisfied, he held her down and bit more, rolling her flesh between his teeth and tongue before sucking hard. Hips, breasts and her inner thighs were ravaged. It was to the point where she could feel the heat of her body become almost unbearable. There was no way she wasn't dripping with anticipation.

As his tongue licked up the side of her thigh, he surprised her. His tongue ran openly along her entrance, tasting everything. Meg moaned openly, her voice catching well within her chest. She moaned twice more as he did it several more times. A gasp slipped as he sat on his knees, pulling her legs up onto his shoulders again before stabilizing her hips with his hands. His entire mouth greedily devoured her core, exploring openly with his mouth and hitting more places than she thought he would.

Her eyes fluttered and then closed, her head rolling back as she let her voice sing. The volume gradually increased as his fingers and tongue toyed around with her until the point where she thought she couldn't take it anymore. An orgasm clung to her hips as her gasps stuttered in her throat, nails digging into her shirt.

He set her hips down, causing her to whine until his hips slammed into hers. 

"Fuck!" Meg felt her toes curl as her ankles were propped onto his shoulders once again. She felt an awful sting as he pushed his way in. It hurt to the point where she curled up slowly, her eyes tightly squeezing. 

Patiently, he waited, watching her contorted face slowly ease back into one that he didn't know. Meg let her eyes open again as she relaxed. His hands came up to her face, cupping her cheeks gently before he slowly began to move his hips. 

Her first moan was muffled by his once again. His fingers slowly curled into her hair as his hips began to gradually increase speed. Her shoulders relaxed and she soon began to move her own hips, feeling her orgasm slowly come back as he moaned in her ear. 

Only a few minutes passed before she felt the heat from before curl up into her abdomen. Meg tipped her head back into his hands, revealing her neck which he gratefully bit down into. 

The female curled her body against and into his, feeling every curve becoming exploited by the sadist. Moans and words mingled into a disoriented sentence which she hoped he understood. It seemed he understood well as his speed increased and he hit hard, causing her once-quite noises to fill the room. As quickly as it came back, she felt herself release, her entire body rocking into his. He took it well, his own groans becoming increasingly heavy and husky, enough to send lustful chills up her spine.

The room was hotter than before. Their flushed skin pressed close as they shared pleasured whispers and dirty words into the ears of one another. Their release, though not together, gave them a bigger excuse to wrap limbs together and force their tongues to dance again. Curse this man for winning against everything she tried to do, but  _God_ how good it felt to be dominated.

He held her on his lap, kissing her repeatedly with such force she felt her lips beginning to bruise. The bastard. 

Evan pulled away, staring at her openly as he massaged her hips. "The next time you are the last one alive, you will come here. If you do not, I will forcefully find you and  _fuck_ you until you can't see anything but me." 

Despite the threat, she merely smirked and gradually pulled her nails up his chest, mustering a shudder from him. "You're tempting me with a good time. How about you show me how forceful you can be?"

And the way he grinned,  _oh,_ it was as though he was waiting to devour her entire being. All for him. 


End file.
